


The Argument

by Cahaya (Tarlaith)



Series: Off-Road Conversations [3]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Discussion, M/M, Suggestive Dialogue, someone is determined to win this argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlaith/pseuds/Cahaya
Summary: “But it's so big!”“And?”“I'm gonna choke!”





	

“Open your mouth.”

“No.”

“Goody...”

“No! It'll hurt.”

“It won't... and of the two of us, I'm the one who's actually done it before.”

“But it's so big!”

“And?”

“I'm gonna choke!”

“I didn't choke earlier.”

“That's because your mouth is a –”

“... yes?”

“You have had a lot of practice.”

“Then you should see this as an opportunity to get some yourself.”

“But I don't want to!”

“That's why you've been begging me to let you try.”

“No! I mean... I _do_ want to. But... butbutbut... _but_ what about my teeth?”

“Just keep them out of the way. Come on, Goody. You'll like it.”

“What if it gets stuck?!”

“Then I'll pull it out.”

“Shouldn't we at least be inside somewhere? This frigid mountain air is making me dizzy and we'll be up here for a while...”

“Goody...”

“It'd be warmer!”

“Your mouth is plenty warm.”

“Billy!”

“Stop making such a big deal out of it.”

“Don't my feelings and comfort mean anything to you?”

“They do. Right now, your feelings are a huge nuisance. It's your fault we're stuck here.”

“... that's all that I am? A _'nuisance'_?”

“No, of course not. You're also good entertainment. At least sometimes.”

“I see.”

“... you know I'm joking, right?”

“Are you sure? Doesn't sound very convincing with that thing poking my eye...”

“You just need to gently suck it, Goody. Since it's your first time, that's probably best anyway. Do it slowly.”

“Uhhh... like this?”

“... Goody, you're not even touching it.”

“It's not gonna fit!”

“It would if you'd stop squirming!”

“It's curved!”

“It's supposed to be! Goody, stop, that's my finger... _Stop!_ ”

“... Billy?”

“... sometimes I really want to wring your neck.”

“Uh. I'm...sorry?”

“Right now I want to pull your teeth.”

“Sorry.”

“Open up. There, see? It doesn't bite.”

“ _Uhh_... it's really wet. And slick.”

“That's because your lips are so hot.”

“Billy...”

“Slide your tongue up the side... yes, that's good. Now swipe it over the tip...”

“Mmm.”

“I told you you'd like it.”

“Mhhh.”

“Try swirling your tongue, but be careful or you'll get it all over your face... Goody... shit, Goody, that's too much... _Goody! Sto– AH!!_ ”

“Billy? Oh god, I'm so sorry!”

“... We don't have anything to clean up with. “

“Well, umm, I could, seeing as I made this mess, perhaps I am able to... or might be able to –”

“ _What_ , Goody?”

“I could, well... if you're willing...”

“Get to the point. You're blushing.”

“... I could lick you clean?”

“Goody...”

“I mean, I'd fully understand if you'd rather go down to the creek to wash, of course.”

“Start with my fingers.”

“Really?”

“You sound a lot happier than before.”

“I _love_ your hands.”

“Because they're not as big?”

“They're strong... and talented. And delicious...”

“So you have no trouble licking that juice off my fingers but a fucking frozen banana is a problem?”

**Author's Note:**

> It's theoretically possible that they had bananas in the the Old West. Well, bananas were around at least...  
> Maybe I should make this a series.
> 
> Troubleshot by _Trinculo_.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
